


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by Badass_iero



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gets stuck in traffic and meets a cutie with teal hair an a good music taste. This is cute and fluffy as FUUUCK. </p><p>Okay just to be clear here I do not like 5 second of summer and I do not listen to their music, I wrote all the 5sos fanfic on this page for my girlfriend (who is now my ex) loved them and so I wrote these fr her and we broke up but these fic's are awesome so I'm not taking them down cause I worked hard on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Author's Note:**

> So lame but I thought of this when I was stuck in traffic.

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin get downstairs right now" my mum yells. I sigh but oblige and get up from my bed, grabbing my headphones, mobile, and my suitcase as I walk out of my room. I take my suitcase to the car and plug my headphones in as I get in the back seat of the car, and immediately rolling down the window. I watch as my mum locks the front door of our house and walks to the car and hops in the front seat. She mouths something to me but I don't pay attention because my headphones are blaring "Welcome To Paradise" by Green Day. She pulls out and drives, and I sigh, knowing that I'll be sitting here for the next thirteen hours because she refuses to fly. We drive for hours, I listen to music the whole time and eat the crisps mum packed for me and it makes it a little less boring then I expected. I scroll through all my social media websites and play a few apps on my mobile but I get bored easily so I just resort to looking out the window and tapping my finger on the side of the car along to the drums in all of the songs I listen to. When we've been driving for about five hours we arrive on highways and it goes smoothly for awhile but then we come to an abrupt pile of traffic. The cars are all stopped, even people getting out and eating, talking, walking around so I know we'll be here for awhile. Mum looks in the rear view mirror to see if we can reverse but there's already three cars behind us so we sit. "Hey" someone says. "Hey mate what are you listening to?" Someone asks and I look up, and spot a boy around my age with bright dyed teal hair mostly covered by a SnapBack and hot pink headphones on sitting in the back seat of the car next to me. "Uh 'Kashmir' by Led Zeppelin" I say and a huge smile grows on his face. He pushes the headphones off his head and let them rest on his neck."That's such a good song" he says. "What about you?" I ask, I mean why not get into a conversation with a boy that may or may not be cute and actually wants to talk to me. "Oh 'The Rock Show' by Blink-182" he says and that makes me smile. He's cute and has a good music taste. "I'm Ashton" I say and stick my fist out the window "I'm Michael" he says and fist bumps me. "Do you know what's going on up there?" I ask. "Yeah huge accident, bunch of Semi trucks and a few smaller cars." He says. "How do you know?" I ask. "Oh I went up there to look" he says and I nod. "Where ya headed?" He asks. "Ah holiday with me mum" I say and motion my head to my mum. "Oh cool" he says and nods. "You?" I ask. "Same, holiday with family" he says and nods his head at his parents in the front seat. "So you listen to Blink, who else?" I ask. "A bit of Green Day, The Stones, Def Leppard, KISS, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, All Time Low, Misfits, Grateful Dead, Fall Out Boy, Sex Pistols, My Chemical Romance, Queen, AC/DC, Meatloaf, Elvis, and maybe some pop stuff like Katy Perry and Panic! At The Disco but I'll never tell" he says, the last part laced with sass and it just makes me smile. "Your turn" he says an points at me "a lot of that stuff, Green Day, The Stones, Led Zeppelin, Blink, Fall Out Boy, Grateful Dead, Queen, AC/DC, Misfits, and a few others like Hendrix, Slipknot, The Weekend, Joy Division, Coldplay, and yeah maybe a little Katy P too" I say and add the last part with a grin. He nods and adjusts his SnapBack. "I play drums" I say and I don't really know why. He smiles and replies with "I play guitar" and reaches over the seat and zips open a guitar bag and flashes a teal blue guitar. "Do you always make your hair match your guitar?" I ask with a slightly joking tone. "Not the first time I've heard that one and no not really, coincidental i guess" he says and I nod. "Well it's cool" I say and flash him a smile. "First time I've heard that though" he says in a joking tone but ends up staring at the ground outside the car. "Serious?" I ask, genuinely wondering why anyone wouldn't think he's not cool. "Yeah I only have like one friend and I'm not the most popular at school" he says, and his voice trails off when he talks about school and I assume it's a lot more then 'not the most popular.' "I'll be your friend" I say and he smiles. "really?" He asks. "Yeah you are cool mate, and I assume you want to be my friend too by the way you started this whole thing" I say and gesture between our two cars. "Yeah i'd like that...thanks" he says. "I only have one friend too" I say. "Two, hello" he says and waves in front of my face. It makes me laugh and I nod and say "yes okay two friends" and it gives him a satisfied look. A patrolmen gets on top of a car and tries to get everyone's attention. "We are incredibly sorry for the hold up, but we'll be here for about another forty minutes due to the size of the accident and the dangerous fluids that got spilled" he yells and hops off the car after his speech. Dozens of people groan and shout things in anger and frustration but I find myself happy because that means I get a whole forty more minutes with Michael. He gets the same idea and looks over at me and says "well Ashton it looks like you're stuck with me for a whole forty more minutes" and laughs. "I would have worded that differently, more like the 'privilege to' not 'stuck with' you" I say and he blushes. "Oh want some worms?" He says and i raise an eyebrow in confusion from that question. He reaches over to the seat next to him and calms my skeptical thoughts by sticking a bag of neon sugar coated gummy worms out the window at me. "What'd you think I meant real worms?" He asks and I laugh. "For a second there yeah" I admit and he rolls his eyes in fondness. "Sure though" I say and reach out the window to grab a few gummy worms. I throw them in my mouth and reach over to the seat next to me so I can offer him some crisps. "Crisps?" I ask and reach the bag out the window. "Thanks mate" he says and grabs a few. "Thirty nine more minutes" he says and it flatters me that he is counting, which is stupid because he just wants to be friends. "Favourite colour?" I ask. "Black or red" he says and looks at me and asks "what about you?" "Blue or red" I say and he nods. "Favourite food?" I ask. "Pizza all the way" he says. "Mines tacos or summat" I say and he nods. It gets quiet and slightly awkward but he breaks that by sticking his iPhone out the window and at me, and at first I'm confused as to why he is sticking an iPhone out the window but I realise it's open on the contact page and he wants my number. I smile and take the mobile from him and type in my number and even take a silly selfie to put into the caller ID picture. I hand his mobile back to him and he smiles.   
We talk more, he goes on a speech about video games and I tell him about the time I went to a Blink concert and I really enjoy his company and he's also quite cute.   
A patrolman gets on top of one of the cars again and shouts "we are all finished now, thank you for your patience, please start getting back in your vehicles and we will open in five minutes. At that people that were outside of their cars start getting back in and starting their cars up again. "Well Michael I guess that forty minutes went a whole lot faster then I thought" I say and he nods. "I have your number though so I'll text you if that's alright?" He asks. "For sure" I say and I watch as he turns and he fist pumps at the empty seat next to him and I don't think I was suppose to see that. Cars start to move in front of us and I can see the smile on Michael's face falter a bit. When there's only three cars left in front of us Michael jumps out of his car and leans through my window and places a quick kiss on my cheek and hops in the car just in time for his parents to start moving again and I can feel my cheeks burning. It was really fucking risky for him to go out on a limb there and kiss me like that, for all he knows I could have been straight, but I really admire his bravery and I watch as his car disappears and a puff of teal blue covered by a SnapBack shows through the rear window. He sends me a text and all it says is   
-okay?-  
 and I smile wide before sending him a message back that says   
-definitely. More than okay-  
The read receipt shows as soon as I send the message and oh man I'm already in too deep.   
-you're cute, wish I could've told you to your face-   
his message says, and I blush.  I look up from my mobile trying to find the teal patch of hair brightly showing through his SnapBack and a rear window but I don't see anything I quickly reply   
-you did a fuckin brilliant job showing me, it means a whole lot more than telling me-   
Referring to the kiss. "You're...you fancy that boy with hair the teal colour?" My mum asks and I nod. "He's cute" she agrees and turns back to her driving. I put on my sunglasses and look back at my mobile and his message says   
-I try...Can I call you? Hate seeing your words in pixels when I know what your voice sounds like-   
And I roll my eyes in endearment before I click the mobile button to ring him. "Hi" he says cheekily when he picks up. "Hello" I say. "How's it goin?" He asks. "Good, just met this great chap that's got brilliant teal hair and a nice smile" I say and I can hear him breath out a laugh. "Wow, I bet he's nothing compared to the bloke I just met that's got this amazing laugh and a killer taste in music" he says and it makes me blush. "Oh fuckin stop" I whine whilst covering my face in embarrassment. "You're cute when you're flustered" he says and I look around to see if I can see him cause apparently he can see me. His car is a few cars in front of mine and immediately my stomach does flips when I see the bright teal sticking out of his SnapBack and large smile. "Hi" I say through the mobile and wave. He waves back and giggles and I melt inside. "I live in Sydney" I share, a small hope inside that he lives close, not too many cities away. "no fucking way...so do I" he says and my stomach drops.   
Later through the call we clear up all the confusion, all the questions of 'how had I not met you sooner' and 'what school do you go to?' And the conversation is nice, it's really just bless to be able to talk to someone. I decide that Michael is the cutest boy ever when he has to end the call and says "I love you... I mean...ohshitsorry" and fumbles over his words. "Hey, relax it's okay. I love you too Mikey" I say and smile to myself. "Oh you... Thank you, love you too Ash" he says and oh my god yep he's the cutest boy to ever walk to planet. We hang up and we still have about an hour left of driving. Mum glances at me occasionally through the rear view mirror and she rolls her eyes finally and says "can't wipe that smile off your face huh? He's got you that deep and you've only know him for forty minutes and a six hour talk over mobile?" I roll my eyes in fondness and I try to hide my blush with my sleeves but you can read it on my face and it's my mum so there's really no point. "He lives in Sydney too. When we get back I think I'll ask him out" I say and get really excited for when we get back, and it's actually really pathetic because I've been looking forward to this holiday with my mum and now I already want it over because some teal haired nerd with a cute smile. "Well then I already know this holiday is shot because he's the only thing that's going to be on your mind the whole time, am I right?" She asks and I drop my head in defeat because it sounds so pathetic coming out of her mouth but she's goddamned right and that embarrasses me. "Well I..." I try today but she cuts me off with "don't try to deny it Ashton" and I sigh. "I pledge to make this holiday a memorable one and not to disappoint you" I say in a bored tone and she rolls her eyes. "When you sound like that it's not very convincing" she says in a sing song voice. I repeat myself in a more enthusiastic tone like an art teacher on her first day of class with a bunch of children, and she nods with a toothless grin on her face that accepts my fake enthusiasm more than my legit boredom.   
 "Well here we are, I was kind enough to get us two separate rooms just so you're aware, nothing big like being the mum of the year or anything" she says as we pull up to a nice hotel. "Ah Mumma you don't need that award because with getting me my own room will give you blessings better than mum of the year" I say and kiss her cheek from the backseat, and I pump my fist in the air because maybe I can skype Michael. I carry her bags for her and even check us both in and she picks up on it faster than I suspected when she says "I know you're doing this just to kiss my ass" in a bored tone and stands leaning on one hip and crosses her arms whilst glaring at me. I raise my hands and back away from her because I don't want to be cut by the daggers she's shooting at me with her eyes. When we get to our rooms I immediately plug in my laptop and mobile and text Michael suggesting a skype call.   
-Sounds great just let me grab my laptop-  
His message says and I smile wide. I look at myself in the mirror and start to run a hand through my hair and then roll my eyes. A message beeps on my mobile and I search his Skype name and shortly after my stomach does those stupid fucking flips that only 12 year old girls should get. He picks up the call and I try as hard as I can not to smile but when his face is half hidden under white hotel duvets and I can only see his eyes and hair and his cheeks rising  and I can't help but smile myself. "You're cute when you try not to smile, putting your hands up to try and cover your face that's so adorable" he starts and I roll my eyes and blush. "You know I'm 19 but you're making me act 14" I say. He giggles, he fucking giggles and oh my god it's adorable. "Well I'm 17..." He says and rolls over, and when he rolls back he's got a stuffed pikachu "and I have this so..." He says and puts it under his chin "it's okay to be 14" he says finally and I laugh. It's my turn to roll over and go through my suitcase that I haven't even unpacked yet. I dig to the middle and pull out my pony and he actually inhales in surprise when I roll back over and put it in front of the camera. "Oh my god that's fuckin adorable" he says, in all seriousness and that just makes my fondness for him so much bigger. "Do you want it?" I ask. "Wait what you're offering me your badass stuffed animal?" He asks, surprised. "Ah yeah, like when we both get back to Sydney and meet up I'll bring 'em" I say and he nods. "So I've had my hair teal for awhile, I want to change it soon I think, what colour should I change it to?" He asks. I put the pony in front of the camera and he laughs. "Okay bright ass pink it is" he says and I laugh. "Aren't you worried you'd go bald?" I ask and laugh. "Would you still love me if I was bald?" He asks, and I put up a finger to the screen to block out his hair, and I squint a little and tilt my head and then say "yeah yup" and he giggles and says "then nope not worried a bit."   
A voice comes from his side of the call and I presume it's his mum by the way the feminine voice says "Michael Gordon Clifford I thought I told you not to bring anything to this holiday that involves gaming or blogging!" And I hold back a laugh. He rolls his eyes and blushes as he turns around on his bed and yells back "mum I'm on a skype call with the bloke we met in traffic today!" And I swear it's one of the funniest things ever to hear them go back and forth and the various expressions that cross Michael's face. He blushes when she talks about video games or blogs or anything to do with being the major nerd he is, and he rolls his eyes when she talks about how bad these things are and they're melting his brain and it's so comical to me. "Mum can I get back to my call?" He huffs out. "Yeah. Tell pretty boy I said hi" she says and i laugh so hard and Michael covers his face with the hotel duvet. "Oh my fucking god I am so sorry about that" he says, embarrassed and flustered and all it does is make me smile. "Two more minutes Michael" she yells and he frowns. "Fives my lucky number how about five?" He asks and I swear I can hear her do a fake laugh. "Fair enough" she says and he turns back to the camera and smiles. "Well Ashton thanks for all this" he says and motions between the computer and the camera. "I enjoyed it as well thank you Michael" I say and tilt my head. "Before you go to bed I want to tell you that you're very pretty and I hope you have dreams of ponies" he says and I laugh. "You're fucking adorable and you try so hard for this badass image with a pierced eyebrow and blue hair and Blink shirts but in reality you're this kitten who is overly impressed with all things magical" I say and put both my hands in the air, gesturing like a rainbow. "Yeah I guess so" he says and blushes. "Well you're very pretty too and I hope your dreams are nice and of sweet things as sweet as you" I say. He scrunches up his nose and squints his eyes and giggles a little before blowing a kiss at the camera and I roll my eyes in fondness and blow a kiss back and end the call. I sigh and close my computer and when I look up I see my mum staring at me from my doorframe, and she has this look on her face that says "I'm judging you so hard right now" and I can't help but hide myself under all my covers in embarrassment. "Sweet things as sweet as you? When did you start getting sappy and feminine?" She asks and I blush. "Since I met this really sweet boy in traffic hours ago" I say, muffled by the covers. "Well I'll say. this bloke has you in deep already" she says in a mocking tone and I throw one of the pillows in her direction. "No need to get smart" she whips and it makes me laugh. "Go to bed lover boy" she says and walks out. "Love you mum!" I yell and hope she heard. I roll over and rest my chin on one of the pillows and fall asleep thinking about the boy with teal blue hair and an adorable nose and cute tiny fingers and the most pretty smile I've ever seen. 

(Second half :D)

The car roars to life and I jump in my seat, covering my face with my hands out of excitement. "Calm down, lover boy" my mum says as she slams her door. "We're going home!" I exclaim. "Yes, Ashton" she says in a dry tone. "Mum I had fun but I am excited to go home" I say to try and justify myself. Over the past week of holiday me and Michael have skyped and texted every day and now I'm finally gonna be able to see him again when we get home and I am so excited. "Just put your belt on and let's get going" she says and rolls her eyes. I put my earbuds into my ears and shuffle my music and it blasts 'The City' by Ed Sheeran and my head nods along with the electronic sounds. I sing along and my mum hums along and the euphoria of getting to see Michael again keeps me happy the whole ride. 

Hours and hours later I get home and ring my mate Luke and tell him I'm home. He fills me in on what happened when I was gone and I tell him about meeting Michael and congratulates me. "Yeah in gonna meet up with him soon you should come" I say. "Nah I'll leave that to you" he says. "Okay see ya mate" I say and end the call. I text Michael and ask him where we should meet tomorrow. After unpacking my bags he texts me back and tells me to meet him in the centre plaza. "Were going to have some fun" he says. I smile at whatever he's got in mind and go to sleep that night happy and thinking about all good things. 

I wake up smiling and I find that a good sign. Grabbing a basic pair of black skinnies and a grey knit sweater I dress quickly and slip out of my room with my wallet and rucksack of random things I might need today. Turning back around I run into my room and grab my stuffed pony and shove it in the rucksack. Sliding down the rail on the stairs I hop to the counter and smile at my mum who is in a robe sipping coffee. "You need any money?" She asks. "Nope thank you" I say and kiss her cheek. "How do you plan to spend this weekend?" She asks. "Well today I'm meeting up with Mikey and I think he's gonna come back here and we're gonna play some video games" I say and she laughs. "Your whole weekend?" She asks. "Precisely" I say and she laughs again. "Well have fun, love" she replies. I nod and say "alright then well I'm going to get going, love you." She waves at me as I slip on my black vans and walk out the door, quickly grabbing the car keys off the hook. Connecting my mobile through Bluetooth I turn up 'Patience' by Guns N' Roses and drum along the steering wheel as I drive.

When I park I look around for a brightly coloured patch of hair but don't spot him. A text comes to my mobile from Michael that says "I'm hiding, you have to look for me" and I sigh. I walk around the plaza and finally see his newly bright pink hair in a tree. "What're ya doin up there?" I ask playfully as I approach the tree. "Waiting for this really cute guy, have you seen him?" He asks. I laugh and he starts to climb out of the tree. "What's he look like?" I ask. "He kinda looks..." he says and hops out of the tree "...just like you" he finishes and grabs my jaw and pulls me into a kiss. A real kiss. Not just a peck on the cheek like he did the first time. I can feel him smiling and I smile too. I hug him tight and the smile he has after I pull away makes me feel like I could fly. "I've missed you" he says and I nod. "I've missed you too" I say and hug him again. "Oh! I brought you a gift!" I exclaim and pull my rucksack off my back. I pull the pony out and he smiles so wide. "As promised" I say and hand him the pony. "It's adorable, I love you" he says and takes the pony and puts it between us as he pulls me into another hug. "I brought pikachu too..." He says and I laugh. As we walk around I hold his hand and he takes me to his car first. "Here" he says and hands me the stuffed pikachu. "Thank you" I say and shove the toy into my rucksack. We walk around the plaza and we go into various shoppes and have a great time. We get lunch around midday and I really enjoy being with Michael. "Where are we going now?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head but doesn't reply; just pulling me by the hand through the plaza. Stopping into a retro looking diner he smiles and says "you've been here before right?" I shake my head no and he giggles. I marvel at the sound, hearing it live and in person is so much better than over a skype call. I poke his cute pink cheeks and he sticks his tongue out at me. We sit at the counter and I swear it's just like a movie. Michael talks to the boy behind the counter and introduces him to me as "Calum, my mate that plays bass." "Hi Calum who plays bass, I'm Ashton and I play drums" I say and he cheekily laughs. "Michael who plays guitar what would you like to drink?" Calum says, playing into the joke. "I'm at a diner, obviously I'd like a classic milkshake, Calum who plays bass" Michael replies with a smirk. "Okay and what would you like, Ashton who plays drums?" Calum asks and I laugh again. I order a coke and the rest of the time we're there goes just like that, joking around with Michael and his mate and it's a great time, I really wish Luke would've came. 

"Okay I have one last place to take you" Michael says abruptly. "Okay" I say and nod. Michael slaps a few bills down for our drinks and tips Calum a decent amount and a smile. Calum waves as we walk out and immediately a smile spreads on my face as Michael grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine. He hums the lyrics "cellophane soldiers...cheap origami" as we walk and I hum with him. "Living under a paper moon, this real life, just isn't right" I add and he smiles. "They are my life" he says. "I know" I reply as we walk. "Okay here we are" he says and pulls me into a shoppe. The walls are lined with pens, pencils, crayons, chalk, charcoal, conté crayons, markers, pastels, and all natural material bound journals and sketchbooks of all sizes, shapes, and colours and a sign on the wall states they are all homemade. "You said you like drawing" he says and hands me a black sketchbook. "Yeah I do. This place is awesome" I say as I scan all the shelves, captivated by the homemade books and drawing items. "Pick whatever you want, go crazy" he says. I hesitantly nod, but tell myself not to get carried away because I would never want to take advantage of Michael. I pick up a package of assorted black sketch pens with different tips for details and thick lines and hold onto those. Looking at all the sketchbooks I pick up two, one black with a floral pattern and one dark green with a Celtic pattern and try to decide between the two. I hold then both up and Michael goes for the black one so I put the green back. I find a basic journal and decide I'll save that for specifically writing Michael letters. Going to the tiny desk in the back corner of the shoppe I place the three items on the desk and Michael quickly comes up from behind me and covers my ears as the man says the price and turns me around so he can pay for the items without me knowing the price and that half scares me because I don't want him to spend a lot of money on me but it endears me that he would be thoughtful and considerate enough to do that. He pays for the items and kisses my nose as he hands them to me and we walk out. "Thanks, I'll have a lot of fun with these" I say and wave the items in the air. "Where are we going now?" He asks. "My house, idiot" I reply and he nods. "Well you drove your car and I drove mine, how's this suppose to work?" I ask. "Calum will take my car home and I'll ride in your car to your house, idiot" he says, mocking me. "Oh shut up" I say. He giggles and I smile wide because he's such a kitten. Michael texts Calum as we get into my car and laughs at whatever Calum texts him back but tells me that he will take his car after work. "Okay and tomorrow is my day to take out out and show you my life" I say and Michael nods. "Sounds good to me" he replies sweetly. I kiss him on the temple as I start the car and reverse out of the parking spot. He hits the radio dial and I Don't Wanna Be Here Anymore by Rise Against plays and he sings along and I admire his voice as I drive. When we get to my house I tell him that my mum is inside and tell him not to be stupid and the result is a fifteen minute make out session just because Michael can be a cocky son of a bitch sometimes. When we go inside Michael sweetly greets my mum and smirks at me behind the scenes and she doesn't notice. "Well nice to meet you Michael, be good to my boy, he's all I got" she says, and I assume her intention of that was a joke but it ended up sounding really depressing. "I love him, I'll be nice" he says and she smiles. She bids us goodnight and Michael goes through our pantry to look for munchies and asks about certain snacks. "Why these weird nutrition bars?" He asks. "Vegetarian" I reply and he nods, but has a confused look on his face. "You and your mum?" He asks. "Yep" I reply. "But you had some of my milkshake earlier?" He asks. "Vegetarian not vegan, babe, we don't believe in killing animals for food or wearing, but with milk and cheese we aren't killing the animals, we're just using their resources" I reply and he considers this. "Well that's cool" he says. "Anything weird I don't know about you like that?" I ask him. "Hmmm..." He hums and thinks. "Gay rights enthusiast" he giggles and comes over to me and kisses me. "I couldn't tell...honestly" I say sarcastically and he grins. "Dork" I say and he playfully rolls his eyes. "M'tired, can we go to bed?" He asks. "Sure" I say. I grab his hand and pull him up the stairs and Into my room, throwing pyjamas at him and changing into my own. I put my iPod on my soft playlist and lay down, making grabby hands at him to have him lay down. He giggles and slides into my bed and I wrap my arms around his waist even though he's a little bit taller than me. I put my chin in his shoulder and I kiss his neck a few times before lacing my fingers in his at his hips and whispering "I love you" as I fall asleep and bask in the fact that he's actually here, not In a computer screen at a different hotel on a holiday with his parents.

"Morning" he giggles into my face with his nasty morning breath. "There's this thing called brushing your teeth, I don't know if you've ever heard of it before, but you should try it" I say and he laughs. "Shut up, you dick" he says through a laugh. We both roll out of bed after a few kisses and brush our teeth. "Wow even the toothpaste" he says and reads the labels on my all natural toothpaste. "Conviction on a wholesome cause is a good quality and trait" he declares and nods his head in approval as he brushes his teeth. "Well thank you" I say and he nods. We playfully tease each other whilst brushing our teeth and getting ready, i tickle his armpits as he pulls his shirt over his head and he smacks my ass while I put different briefs on. "Christ Michael!" I exclaim and he burst into laughter. After his laughter subsides he pulls on one of my jumpers and I admire how he looks in it so I decide to let him keep it, not that I believe I'll get it back anyway. I pull on a burgundy beanie and he smiles at me when I adjust it in the mirror. I throw the pikachu stuffed toy on my bed from my rucksack and put in anything I might need for today and he sits at my desk and watches me. "Where are we going?" He asks as I slip on a dark green pair of toms. "Surprise, dumbass" I reply and he puts his hands up in surrender. He slips on his black vans and we walk out in aim for the kitchen. "Hey mum we're gonna go to brekkie, wanna come?" I offer. "Nope, have fun boys" she replies and waves at us as we walk out the door. I get in my car and go to the opposite side of town then where Michael took me yesterday. "Brekkie?" He asks. "Yeah there's this place" I say and start the car. "Okay" he agrees and leans on my shoulder. I drive for awhile, singing along to Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do by Fall Out Boy and Michael listens to me this time. "You sing pretty, why do you play drums?" He asks. "Well I can play guitar and bass too but I enjoy drums the most" I reply and he nods. "Amazing" he says in a marveled tone and I blush. 

A few minutes later we pull up to the breakfast place I wanted to take Michael to and we have no trouble finding a seat because it's a very small family owned deal. "It's cute here" he says and I agree because of the small, family-type environment. "Hello Ashton, whose your friend?" Annalise asks. "You come here a lot I assume?" Michael asks. "Yep, all the time" Annalise replies and rolls her eyes. "Annali this is Michael" I say and she nods sweetly and shakes his hand. "Brekkie?" She asks. "The usual for me and... Mikey?" I ask. She jots down my pancakes and stares at Michael. He glances at the menu and he's about to say something but then stops himself, looking very frustrated. "Fuck it, I'll have whatever he's having, I'm clueless at this whole brekkie thing" he admits and hands Annalise his menu. She nods, rolls her eyes and walks away. "You looked like you were gonna order something but then you backed out, what's up?" I ask. "Well I was gonna get the bacon, toast and eggs, but I don't want to do that to you" he says and scoots closer to me. "Do that to me?" I ask. "Well it's kinda like the same thing as being allergic to a food, you just don't eat it around someone who's allergic. you choose not to eat animals, so I won't eat them around you to make you uncomfortable" he says and it makes me smile really wide. "You're such a sweetheart, you don't have to do that but thank you" I say and he nods sweetly. 

"What are we doing after brek?" He asks. "Not tellin youuu" I say in a sing song voice. "Whatever" he says and pokes my nose. "Hey!" I exclaim. "Hey what? I'm allowed to poke your nose" he says and pokes me again. I glare at him and he giggles, probably laughing at my face. "You're cute" he says and wipes a hand over my face. "Shut up" I say bitterly. He laughs again and grabs my jaw and pulls me in for a kiss. "You look like a five year old who didn't get his way" he says with a laugh and I can't help but crack a smile because of his adorable laugh. 

Minutes later Annalise comes back with two plates of pancakes stacked high, syrup covered and whip cream with a cherry that usually other customers don't get. "Holy shit" Michael says and I laugh. "It gets better, kid" I say and Annalise comes back with two strawberry-banana smoothies and a giant platter of fresh fruit. "Woah holy hell does your mum like own this place?" He asks. "Nah, they just like me" I say proudly. "I like you too" he says and kisses me again. "Cheesy" I say and he wiggles his eyebrows. "Yeah well I'm hungry" he says and dives into the pancakes in front of him. I reach out and take mine and we quietly shove or poke each other during our meal, subtly teasing while eating. 

"Well that was good" he says and pushes his plate that had his pancakes a minute ago. I nod and push my plate away shortly after and drink my smoothie. "So you come here often?" He asks in a flirty voice. I laugh and wipe over his face and he laughs. "Is that your best pickup line?" I ask. "I could think of better" he says and takes a slice of banana from the platter, biting half and throwing the other half at me. "Hey!" I exclaim and pick the banana up from the floor and put it in a napkin. "Don't make my restaurant dirty" I say. "Oh my god" he says through a giggle and tosses more fruit in his mouth. 

After breakfast I take him to the park down the street and make him walk the path leading into the forest with me. "Why can't we take the concrete?" He asks as the path breaks off. "Two reasons, what's the fun in that? And those were ignorantly paved to make us conform to laws and not be adventurous and discover" I say and he has an impressed look on his face. "Wow, you're a lot smarter than you look, why don't you have glasses?" He asks. "I do" I say and swing my rucksack off my back and dig through it till I find my glasses case and slip them on. "You look adorable but smart" he says and stares at me in my glasses. I decide to keep them on as we walk the non-paved path. He occasionally steals glances at me and blushes when I catch him. 

After doing it about twelve times I get fed up and push him against a tree and kiss him hard. "You keep looking at me, freak" I say and he nods. "You're pretty. Why can't I look at you?" He asks. I roll my eyes and grab his hand, pulling him away from the tree and back down the path. When we get to the end of the path it's got a small cliff overhanging the city, kind of like Sleeping With Sirens "If you were a movie this would be your soundtrack" album art and that's always why I've loved it. "Woah holy shit it's beautiful up here" he says and I nod. I sit Indian style against a tree stump and he sits in my lap and I wrap my arms around his waist.  
"You know something Ash?" He asks.  
"No, what?" I ask.  
"I almost wasn't gonna go on the holiday with my mum, and I'm so glad I did because I never would have met you and that would be the worst" he replies.  
"I love you Michael" I say.  
"Oh and Ash?" He adds.  
"Yes Michael?" I ask. 

"Thanks for the memories."


End file.
